


Kiss & Bang

by Vonxhang



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang





	Kiss & Bang

“你知道你这次做得有些过了吧。”热烫的鼻息和带着些许停顿的话语钻进他耳道，Jason侧脸蹭着这道温热的气息，他知道这些不应该出现的停顿是因为什么——Jason刻意压低了腰用力夹了一下臀，他体内那根东西硬烫得硌人，下一秒从背后来的力道重得叫他双腿发软惊喘出声。

“我们之前说好了，关于这件事情，我不干涉你的方法，你不触碰我的底…”Jason似乎是听烦了，回手绕过身后男人的脖子，将他拉近想要直接用唇舌堵住。他咬住人温软的唇瓣用力啃吻，牙齿磕碰的钝钝酸痛叫两人下身都缓了一秒。Jason抬手忍不住勾出了一个得逞的，带着些许痞意的笑：“省省力气吧，死老头子。”

Bruce的表情微微一僵，扣在年轻男人腰上的手也收紧了几分。Jason双颊和唇色都微微泛红，那双漂亮的眼睛挑衅又得意的瞟向斜上方的人：“你就这么天真？没听过毁约吗。”Bruce皱眉将人抚着自己后脑勺头发的手拽了下来，他们之间方才那种融洽的，浓烈的，由荷尔蒙和摩擦搅出的热度开始迅速消退。Jason饱胀的甬道略微不满地提醒他的主人适可而止，但Jason显然把现场那一场枪战所遗留的火药火星全数吞进了肚子，Bruce不开心了，这个认知叫他忍不住咧嘴勾出了一个更欠揍且冷漠的笑脸：

“你也毁约过，Bruce。你来晚了。”

然后一切都开始朝着失控的方向发展去了。Jason闷哼着被身后的人钳住双手压在头顶上方，他的双腿被Bruce用膝盖顶着几乎快要打开到极致，不自觉收紧的后臀和大腿叫他放松的肠道再次绞紧，然后男人用力摁着他脖子将他上身压在床上，猛得挺腰一下次撞到最深处，复又抽出抵在敏感处毫不留情地一味碾磨。Jason从喉咙里发出极低的哀叫，他这一刻才真正意识到自己说了什么。但他不想道歉，他并没必要道歉。操你的，我没必要真的遵守跟他定下的所有约定，Jason为着这该死的禁锢姿势暗骂。他被连绵不断的、毫无停歇的快感攻击得几乎站在了受折磨的边缘。

Bruce生气了，Jason咬着枕头想，但他什么都不想说，他肠肉的那一点被磨得快要破了——Bruce只是迅速的捣弄敏感点，他只是想快点结束这没必要的亲密状态。“你他妈如果不想做就滚出去，别一直…！”Bruce显然不想再听他骂出口更多的话，他方才骂完半句，就被Bruce抓住头发整张脸摁进了枕头里。  
——操你的！窒息感和黑暗一瞬间同时蒙上他的脸，他挣了两下，头顶的那只手掌却毫无松动的迹象，而自己的双手也还在他的掌控下。Jason觉得自己气得开始发抖，该死的…他眼角有些发烫，他感到身后的男人的疏离，就像他完全不在意这个被蒙住脸床伴是谁一样，操他妈的，他甚至不想看见我。他只是需要一个好用的屁股，在战斗之后，提供一个好地方消磨过多的肾上腺素。

他完全不在意，Jason在心里勾出了重点，这叫他胸口更酸疼且发怒了，下身过度的快感叫他一阵难以承受的痛苦。他在Bruce松开双手去抚慰他下身和胸口硬挺的乳尖时，迅速抬头撞上男人低头轻吻后背的头。在拉开的这一段小小距离里迅速的翻身，Jason用正面对着身上的男人。他甚至感觉到性器的顶端在他的肠道中随着他的动作转了一个圈，然后滑落出来。

Bruce为之呼吸停滞了一秒，他揉揉自己被撞疼的鼻子，一抬头就看到了Jason从枕头下摸出枪，在翻身间已经迅速的上膛对准了他。Jason眼眶发红，一边喘着气，一边蹬着Bruce的大腿让自己离他下身远一些。“滚出去，”Jason用在快感边缘的嘶哑声音低低咆哮，他自己可能都没觉得这句话哭腔有多重，他的眼角烫得手直抖，“滚出去Bruce。”被叫到名字的男人整个人都被阴郁的怒气包裹了，他握住了Jason还踏在自己大腿上的脚踝，滚烫的手掌让Jason觉得自己尚且硬挺的下体抽动了一下。  
“别用枪指着我，”惯于在暗夜中战斗的蝙蝠似乎一瞬间从与他赤诚相待变成了全副武装，尽管含着情欲未消反涨的干哑，声音中威胁的力道却根本未减弱，“开枪，或者现在就把它丢掉”。Jason将手指搭上扳机的瞬间，一种更强的酸痛和火烫席卷了他的身体，Bruce扣着他脚踝把Jason拉了回来，两个人都还滚烫的身体一贴近，下身又再次蠢蠢欲动地抵在一起。Bruce用Jason无法看透的眼神看了他一眼，然后俯身握住两人性器搓揉起来，“放下枪，Jason。”他又低声警告了一次，Jason被下体的快感激得双眼发红，但男人这命令的态度叫他觉得屈辱，连带之前的难过一起，他抬脚踢向Bruce的肩膀将两人距离再次拉开。在被彻底激怒的Bruce冲他咆哮到你到底想要做什么并压过来的时候，Jason扣下了扳机。

子弹擦过Bruce左臂外侧一头扎进了墙面。Jason吻到了熟悉的血腥和火药味儿，他有那么一瞬间完全不想也没有去听Bruce对他说了什么，只是扣住那人的脑袋用力的吻了上去，吮吻那根舌头，舔吻搔刮过内壁。只消一秒，他感觉到那条熟悉的手臂揽紧了他，尽管他抓着枪的那只手还搭在Bruce背后。

Jason没有松开枪，他仰躺着与Bruce交换一个又一个吻，直到他的舌尖触到对方的时候不再会兴奋到僵硬，而是如同舔过自己舌肉一般缠绵紧贴。在他忍不住哼叫着射在两人胸腹间的时候，他感觉到Bruce用左手扣住了他握枪的那只手，手指缓慢的扣住了他的。内部的高潮因为莫名出现的插曲而被迫延迟，这使得它来得过分热情和激烈。Bruce扣住几乎失神的男孩儿把他拥紧，内里突如其来的那股异常的黏腻浇在他性器顶端，逼得他含着Jason耳廓直接射在了他体内。

“清洗一下，我帮你包扎。”Jason发现Bruce的手指与他隔着枪交缠在一起，而后者已经半脱离了掌控，而Bruce那道不算浅的伤口还不时淌下细细血痕。  
“嗯。”Bruce抱着他，他方才有些失控，Jason身上吻痕和咬痕跟他手臂上的血痂合在一起，有种妖冶不健康的诱惑感，“我刚刚说的话，你没听见，是不是。”  
“哪一句？教训我的话？我不听都知道你要说什么，你以为…”  
“I L Y。”

 

“...我枪里还有子弹。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
